


Spring in Opal

by AxisMage



Series: The Seasons through Opal [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Batfam bingo 2019, Dick is a nurse, Light Romance, Light-Hearted, M/M, Porn With Plot, Quick Porn, Wally is a resident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: It's his first couple of weeks in Opal Medical Center. Living arrangements aside, he's doing good. He's adapting. He's making friends. He's even hitting it off with one of the pediatric residents. When the chance to have some extra fun comes, Dick doesn't decline it. He's always up for some little fun





	Spring in Opal

**Author's Note:**

> I'vee been heavily blocked for the last month or so. It was starting to make me anxious, but then I looked back on the app Choices and the book Open Heart. It's currently one of my favorites, and it deals with a new medical intern adapting to hospital life and having the chance to romance four people if the player wishes to. I thought, hey... I kinda wanna do something based off this AU...
> 
> And that's how we ended up here with part 1 LOL

He meets Dr. West a few days after starting his job at Opal Medical Center. Much to Dick’s chagrin, they don't meet under the best circumstances. After all, wheeling a patient from his ward down to the pediatric wing to see how her niece is doing after the car accident can hardly be called an ideal situation.

Dr. West leans against the closest wall as Mrs. Nilsen talks to the young girl. Dick hovers a few seconds before joining him. Dr. West’s bright green eyes skim him over, from top to bottom, and then back up. Dick offers a polite smile in return.

“Dr. West,” he greets. He’s seen him stop by the nurses’ station back in the maternity ward two times in the last four days. The carrot-red hair is kind of hard to miss, as is the fact he always makes the nurses laugh… and quite loudly.

“And you are...?"

“Name’s Richard Grayson. People call me Dick."

“Oh.” West blinks in surprise, then returns Dick’s smile with an even brighter one. “I’m guessing, since we’re so familiar with each other, that you’re new here.”

“I am. It’s my first  here. Just moved to the city, too.”

“And you’re in the maternity ward.” Dick nods. “I drop by after every other shift. Why haven’t I seen you before?”

Dick opens his eye wide and round, innocent even. “Well, I’m not really the type you stop by over at the nurses’ station, am I?” he murmurs.

West leans in closer to him. “Oh, is that how it is?”

Dick widens his eyes a bit more. “How what is?”

West lets out a soft and surprised snort. He covers his mouth at the last moment to keep quiet. His eyes are twinkling. They’re a really lovely shade of green. They make Dick think of the grass on the first days of spring: newly alive, vibrant and warm.

“How is she?”

Dick breaks the apparent staring contest he and West had had going on when the doctor asks him the question. He glances back at his patient “She’s doing awesome. Her baby is healthy, and she’s quick to recover.”

“That’s good to hear, especially given the circumstances.”

Dick purses his lips. He thinks about the car accident, the little girl’s parents in the ER with contusions, the little girl’s leg surgery and his patient going into emergency labor.

“It is,” he agrees. “Good thing the car took the worst part of the damage. What about this little cutie?”

“She’s also quick to recover. If all goes well tonight, the chief said she can leave tomorrow.”

“Your department chief?”

“Our chief resident,” West corrects, shoots Dick a wink. “I’m only on my second year of residency, but don’t let that break whatever high illusion you had of me.”

“Who even said it was high in the first place?”

West presses his hand against his chest in mock offense, his expression exaggeratedly hurt. “Are you always this mean?”

Dick rolls his eyes, and the two of them let out some hushed bursts of laughter. Before Dick can reply, though, his patient turns around and tells him she’s ready to go back.

“Nice to meet you, Dr. West,” Dick says. He approaches his patient.

“Wally. No need for formality,” West says softly.

Dick pauses, glances at him over his shoulder. “Wally,” he repeats. West nods. Dick offers him one last smile before heading out the door.

He sees We- ah, Wally, at the start of the following week. He’s visiting the nurses' station again and is chatting away with one. Dick waves his clipboard in greeting, can’t help but smile when Wally accommodates his coat and bids farewell to the nurse behind the counter Before heading towards Dick.

“Grayson,” Wally greets when they meet farther down the hall.

“Wally. Nice of you to drop by. Again.” Dick rolls his eyes for good measure, which ends up making Wally laugh.

“I did promise myself to say hi to you the next time I came to pick up my weekly bag of coffee beans from Castillo.” Wally holds up a paper bag, shakes it a bit. “Authentic Colombian coffee. I don't really know where she gets it, but I can't live without it at this point.”

“So that’s why you’re always here.”

“Can’t believe you honestly thought I visited this floor so often for some naughty or inappropriate reasons.”

“Can't blame me for thinking it,” Dick retorts, amused.

“I sure can.” Wally tucks the coffee bag under one arm, props his other hand on his hip. “But anyway, now that I happened to run into you, how have you been? Is Opal treating you well?”

Dick takes a look around, thinks about it for a little while, then he nods. Housing arrangements and shifts have been hard to adapt to, but he likes to think he’s making friends with fellow nurses and getting along with their doctors and his roommates. He’s still sleeping on a couch because his bed hasn’t arrived, and grocery shopping has been nothing but cereal lately, but overall…

“It’s been great. I haven't had the chance to see much of the city yet, but what I’ve seen so far is great. This whole place has better weather than where I used to live, and with spring coming around I’m sure they’ll be tons of places to visit if I ever get a few days off.”

Wally looks thoughtful for a few seconds, then leans his upper body towards Dick. “Well, if you ever do get a day off and you want someone to show you some of the city’s best spots in spring, maybe I can help. Miracles do happen, you know, and maybe we’ll end up free on the same day.”

Dick pretends to think about it for a long while, tapping the back of his clipboard against his chin. He waits until Wally leans back to salute him with the clipboard. “I’ll keep your offer in mind, but you better not chicken out if we both have a free day. If you tell me you’d rather sleep in, you’re giving me your coffee bag of the week.”

“What if during our free day we got coffee instead?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, West.” Dick grins, then makes his way to the counter. He hears Wally laugh behind him, and when the redhead calls out a collective goodbye, Dick joins in on the farewell.

He doesn't see Wally much for the next two weeks or so. They see each other on the halls or at the start or end of their shifts. It’s normal. It’s to be expected. There is no rush to arrange a meeting place or time. Plus, Dick likes to think of himself as a flexible and easy-going guy. That’s why, when the fourth week rolls around and Wally informs him he doesn't have any shifts on Wednesday, Dick says he’ll meet him after his night shift is over.

“Are you sure?” Wally asks Tuesday night as Dick changes into his scrubs.

Dick pulls up his pants, then turns around to find Wally leaning against the lockers and staring at him. For good measure, he smooths down his pants. “Positive,” he says. “I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast after I’m done here.”

Wally crosses his arms. “What if you end up falling asleep on me?”

“Oh come on, West, we work in the medical area. Sleep was something we abandoned back in college.”

“… Fair enough. Want me to pick you up at seven-thirty?”

Dick nods, steps closer to Wally and presses his palm against his chest. “I’ll be waiting.” He leans forward, lets his lips hover over Wally’s cheek and pulls back at the last moment, letting out an amused hum.

Wally groans. “Such a tease, Grayson.”

“Good night, West!”

He has a good shift. He makes his rounds on his patients and helps deliver a beautiful baby boy. The night wheezes by, and before he knows it, he's walking out of the hospital, backpack hanging from his shoulder.

Wally is waiting for him in the parking lot, gives him an enthusiastic wave. “Had a good shift?”

Dick smiles, waves back even though he’s standing right in front of Wally at this point. “As good as they come. How have you enjoyed your day off so far? Didn’t feel like sleeping in a bit more?”

“I wake up at five by default, whether I have an early or a late shift or no shift at all,” Wally says with a shrug. He waits for Dick to open the door and slide into the passenger’s seat of his car before heading to the driver’s side. Once inside, he turns to Dick. “All right. Where to?”

Dick stretches out in his seat. “You tell me. I’m at your mercy today, West.”

Wally stiffens, then shakes his head. When he looks back at Dick, his eyes have  darkened slightly. “Ah, famous last words, Grayson.”

Dick winks. “Please. Do take me up on them.”

Wally pulls out of the parking lot with a laugh, and they head down one of the many highways, heading towards one of Wally’s favorite places.

Dick likes to listen. He also likes to talk, but when it comes to sharing personal details, he prefers to listen and get to know the other person first, and that’s what he does. He and Wally chat over pancakes and cup after cup of coffee. It’s easy to talk to Wally. It’s comfortable, and Dick has fun asking questions and listening to Wally’s childhood stories, some rough times at college and how his residency is coming along.

Dick laughs, throws a packet or two of sugar in Wally’s direction during breakfast. He shares some stories of his own days of nursing school. He makes Wally snort coffee out of his nose during his re-telling of his first day at his first hospital job back in Gotham. It brings another wave of laughter that takes over both of them. It gets so bad Dick makes a comment about maybe going somewhere else to not bother the other customers.

Dick talks a bit more about himself when they’re on the road again. Wally drives him around a good part of the city during the rest of the morning, stopping to show Dick the most necessary of places. Wally shows him the best market to get groceries from, bus stations, other places to eat, even some spas and the mall that holds the biggest Home Depot and Walmart in Opal. He also takes Dick to the spots he’d mentioned back at the hospital. They visit a couple of parks and some historical buildings. The day flies by, and it’s not until nearly four in the afternoon that they stop for lunch.

“You’re still feeling peachy?” Wally asks while they wait in line to grab some hot-dogs and nachos from a food truck. Wally’s already stated several times he has an unhealthy knack for fast food due to his metabolism —Dick isn't sure if he believes that completely or not— and the food truck was the nearest place to grab food at.

Dick yawns, props his elbow on Wally’s shoulder. It’s not the first time it happens today, and it’s been reassuring to realize Wally doesn't mind the light touches and even returns them. “I can still go for a long while. I’ve only been over twenty-four hours awake. Piece of cake.”

“And here you made a face at me when I told you I couldn't wake up after five. So what do you say, we finish here and I drive you home so you can get some rest before your shift?"

“Oh, no need to worry about that. I switched shifts with Donna, so I’ll be going back in tomorrow morning.”

Wally’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off anyway?”

Dick thinks back to his apartment roommates. Should he even call them that, given he doesn't have a room but just a couch instead? And sure, the couch is comfortable but it’s not a bed, and he doesn't get much privacy if there are other people in the apartment. He doesn't feel like he’s ready to go back there just yet.

“A nap might be nice, but not where I live,” he says, scrunching up his nose. “I’ve been crashing on a couch since I moved here, and it’s not the best place to go back to.”

Wally’s eyebrows climb up even higher. “Oh. I didn’t—”

“It’s all right. I don't talk much about that. It’s not permanent or anything, just until all my stuff arrives and I finish saving up for my down payment and first few months of rent. I’m almost there. No need to worry.”

Wally looks caught off guard, then hesitant, then seems to pull himself together. They reach the front of the line, and after they each hand over their money and receive their food, Wally slings an arm over Dick’s shoulder.

“Come home with me tonight. You’ll get an actual bed and you know, privacy.”

Dick hesitates, thinks about it for several minutes. They eat in silence, and halfway through Dick speaks again. “I did say I was at your mercy today, didn’t I?”

“Is that a yes?”

“A ‘yes, please, my back could use a break’, actually.”

Wally nearly chokes on his soda.

They make one last stop for snacks before returning to Wally’s small but comfortable and blissfully private apartment.

Nighttime rolls by. It finds the two of them sitting on Wally’s couch in a heated debate regarding the packaging of the flaming Cheetos. Dick hasn’t laughed so hard in at least a year, when his job and life in Gotham started going awry. It makes Dick feel lighter, much more relaxed, and like he’s known Wally for far longer than they’ve met, let alone talked.

Wally pulls out a bottle of cheap scotch after the debate is over, and they turn the television on. They clink their first glasses, and three glasses later, when Wally leans in to kiss him, Dick doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. It’s warm and sloppy, and it tastes like Cheetos, yet it’s easy to let himself melt into Wally’s arms when they come and wrap around his waist.

Dick pulls back, breathless, and flashes a grin, trails his fingers down Wally’s cheek. “I guess the alcohol is finally kicking in?”

“I’m not going to use alcohol as an excuse. Sure, it’s a nice little boost, but I’m not going to pretend I’m drunk and horny and mindless all of a sudden.”

“So just horny and mindless?”

“Shut up.” Wally chuckles, pulls Dick in for another kiss, and Dick complies, laughing against his lips.

“Will do. I’m not going to pretend this is sudden and that I’m just doing this because I’m drunk either,” Dick says, sliding his hands along Wally’s waist, grabbing handfuls of shirt between his fingers.

“Good,” Wally murmurs.

At Dick’s suggestion, they move into the bedroom after discarding most of their clothes on the floor of the living room. Dick pushes Wally back until his calves hit the bed, then pushes him down, suckling gently on his tongue, hands exploring the exposed skin. He leans back, moves further down the bed so he can unbuckle Wally’s jeans. He closes his eyes and leans back down, leaves a trail of kisses on his abdomen. He undoes the buckle and buttons on the jeans, doesn't waste any time pushing them down along with the underwear. Wally laughs hoarsely underneath him, and Dick raises his head and smiles at him, then keeps on trailing kisses along his hips, down his thighs, his fingers wrapping gently around Wally’s cock.

Wally lets out a hoarse sound, kicks his pants the rest of the way off and pulls Dick up for a kiss. He lets Wally guide him for a kiss and starts stroking him, turning his head so he can kiss his cheek, tongue flicking downwards to his neck shoulder. Wally raises the hand not holding Dick’s arm as if to grab him, but Dick hums low in his throat and pushes the hand down.

“Not yet,” he tells Wally, digs his teeth into his collarbone. He kisses the teeth marks he leaves there, pulls his hand away and slides off the bed. Wally raises his head and shoots Dick a look. Dick doesn't say anything. He gets on his knees, settles between Wally’s open legs and eyes his already hard cock.

“Thirsty,” is all Dick says by way of explanation before wrapping his hand around Wally again. He licks his lips, flicks his tongue across the trip, enjoys Wally’s little gasps and squirms. He does this until Wally curses, then opens his mouth, lets his lips wrap around the warm and thick head, closing his eyes one more and enjoying how his mouth starts to fill up.

He works his mouth, his fingers, picking up a rather quick rhythm. He’s always loved this feeling. He loves giving oral, and he tries his best to ensure Wally is having as much fun as he is already. From his hard breathing and the fingers gripping Dick´s hair every time he moans, Dick guesses Wally is, in fact, feeling good.

His tongue trails up and down his shaft, his throat works to swallow more of him each time, letting out soft and wet sounds. His fingers squeeze his base, move down to his balls, as if to lead his tongue when Dick lowers his head further to take the soft sacks into his mouth.

“If you… keep that up… ah, I might end up… sooner than…” Wally stammers. He lets his head fall against the mattress, lets out a string of curses. His legs stiffen at Dick’s side, who moves his hand up and down his shaft faster, squeezes him again.

“I told you, I’m thirsty,” Dick says. Wally groans, loosen’s his grip on Dick’s hair. Dick pulls Wally back into his mouth and hollows out his cheeks, sucks on him even faster. Wally squirms underneath him, gasps whenever Dick swallows every drop of precum he pulls out of Wally.

“Close. Coming,” Wally manages through gritted teeth, and lets his eyes close, enjoys the pressure building low in his belly. When it reaches the highest point and his orgasm fills his head with cotton balls, Dick is there, pulling back and masturbating him through it, licking his lips, catching his cum on his tongue, yet letting it spurt all over his chin, his cheeks, chuckles when it lands on one of his eyelids.

Wally collapses against the bed, manages to keep his head angled just enough to see Dick get to his feet, nimble fingers removing the white substance from his eye, then bringing it to his mouth. Wally watches in silent amusement as Dick slowly picks up the rest of his cum to taste it, swallow it.

When he’s done, Dick sits next to Wally, looking for all intents and purposes like the cat who got the cream.

“You seem oddly satisfied with yourself,” Wally comments.

Dick picks his shirt from the floor, dabs at the corners of his mouth and eye, then rolls on top of Wally, tilting his head to one side.

“Not yet,” he says.

Dick’s back doesn't end up getting the break it deserves that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know medical details may not be completely accurate, but I did do the best research I could. I hope you can forgive me for those little mistakes
> 
> For my Batfam Bingo square: facials 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
